Resident Evil 6 Outbreak
by PeachGirleh
Summary: Follow Emilie Alomar and Linh Zang as they escape from the underwater facility in China. The two women have no recollection of anything from the past seven months. After being experimented on the two women decide enough is enough. Strangely, they are in the same place as Jake, Sherry, Chris, and Piers. Did they play a major role in hurting or helping the likes of them? ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer:** As awesome as it would be, I do NOT own Resident Evil

**Warning:** SPOILERS...so there you go

**Note:** This is my first oneshot. I generally do chapters, but I kinda had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out there before I wasn't into it anymore. I went through trial and error soooooo much with this story. I wrote it about four different ways and this way came out the best. I put blood sweat and literal tears into this story so ENJOY!

**(Seven Months Ago) **

A 5'1 woman was hugging a man tightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. He wore a full military outfit while she was wearing nothing more than a black bra and panties. Her body was pretty shapely, hourglass if you will. She had long black hair, hazel eyes and her skin was tan, but not too much. The African woman looked up at the man "I don't want you to go. Please, stay with me, I can't do thi-" Her words would be cut off by a kiss from the brunette man. She stood up and he'd talk on the lips of the woman "Emi, I have to do this. It's my job to protect you, and I'm gonna do my best to make it back home, okay?" A tear streamed down her cheek "Do your best? That's not a guarantee Piers." He'd pull away and look in her eyes, "I love you." The man would kneel in front of her "And WHEN I get back, I want you to marry me." The brunette pulled out a large diamond ring and put it on her finger. Emilie hugged the man and kissed him "Of course I will." She cried in tears of joy as she showered the man with kisses "Emilie Nivans, I like the sound of it." He hugged the woman and kissed her "Be strong, okay Em?" She'd nod "I will." The man started to walk away but the small woman wouldn't let him "Wait Piers. Just stay in my arms for a bit longer, please." The man got on his knees and looked at the woman at eye level "Emilie?" She'd tenderly kiss the man's lips, "Okay, I won't hold you up anymore." He'd hug her one last time and make his exit...

**(Present Day)**

The African woman woke up in a bright room. Her arms and legs were strapped to a hospital bed. She was in some type of facility, there was no one around, it was extremely cold and quiet in the room. The woman looked down and saw a band around her arm; it read 'Alomar, Emilie 00034435.' "What the hell." The woman struggled out of the straps "Where the hell am I?" She squeezed her left hand out of the strap and unbuckled the others. She was dressed in hospital gown, very similar to that of Sherry Birkin's. The woman noticed a pistol on one of the desks in the room, she grabbed it and turned off all the lights. Emilie heard a noise coming from the hallway. The small woman kneeled by the door clenching her hand to the gun. The door opened slowly and she pointed the gun out as a gun was pointed at her. She stood in front of a taller Asian woman. The woman had long red hair and light brownish green eyes, she wore the same gown as the small woman. The crimson haired woman spoke "Who the hell are you? You put me in here?" She put her finger over the trigger getting ready to fire. The raven haired woman shook her head "No, I didn't. I don't even know where I am, or what day it is." Both women lowered their guns. The Asian woman started "You never answered the question, who are you?" The tiny woman looked out the hallway before continuing the conversation "The name's Emilie Alomar, and who are you to be asking me who I am?" The taller woman found two shoulder holsters and tossed one to Emma "I'm Linh, Linh Zang. And to answer your question, it's July 1, 2013." Emma's jaw dropped "2013, July? You've gotta be kidding me." She'd look at her arm and to the taller woman's, she'd see holes as if they'd been pricked with multiple syringes. "Look, Linh, I don't know you, but we clearly want the same thing, to get outta here. Let's escape this place." She extended her arm to the woman for a handshake "What do you say?" The ginger chuckled "A little prison break? I like your style." She'd shake the hand of the smaller woman.

The two woman made their way down the long round hallway. They clung to the wall as they inched their way to a nearby exit. A man opened the door of the exit with a large machine gun in his hands, only it wasn't really a guy, it was more like an experiment. The two women quietly entered the closest room without alerting the man. There were many monitors in the room; one in particular showed two people strapped up back to back. "Hmm, think this is a live feed? Should we help them?" Linh shrugged "Don't know, don't care. We need to save our own asses first." Emma nodded "Yeah, you're right." The African woman peeked her head outside the door and the man was gone, she waved over the other woman "Okay let's go." They ran over to the exit and it lead to a complete glass room. It was one big tunnel leading to the next room. The red head started, "Underwater. Hmph, my dear ol' sister's outdone herself this time." The two women walked through the tunnel and noticed an elevator coming down from the surface. It seemed as if it was so close, but really it wasn't. Emma tapped the shoulder of her new partner "There, that's where we make our leave." The ginger nodded "Well yeah, but how the hell do we get there?" Emma shrugged "I dunno, but nothing's getting in my way of seeing my fiancée again. He's probably worried sick by now." The two women reached a door that required a pass code. Linh put her gun back in its holster "Easy, I'll get us inside in no time." The raven haired woman looked out the window of the tunnel and watched the elevator go down. She put her hand on the glass "It's funny...July first is the date yet...it feels like just twenty minutes ago I was in the arms of my fiancée." She'd lower her head "I miss him." The door slowly opened and Linh touched the shoulder of her partner "Door's open, let's go. The duo grabbed their guns and slowly opened the door. The clicking of guns filled the room as the door opened. There were over twenty men that filled the room aiming at the two women. Emma looked to her partner and her partner to her, "Fight?" The red head shrugged "Worth a shot." Emma slid though the legs of a man kicking him in the direction of her partner. Linh jumped onto the man's shoulders, back flipping him into a skull crusher. The raven haired woman ducked as a man tried to hit her with his gun "No need to get cute Linh." She tied the man's arm behind his back, pushing him across one of the desks. The taller woman grabbed a man from behind twisting his neck and throwing him to the ground "Glad you thought it was cute Alomar." More men rushed in and surrounded the ladies pointing their guns from every direction. The women pointed their guns at the men but knew there was no point in fighting. A flash grenade was thrown in the middle of the room and everything went to white.

Strapped up back to back like man and woman they previously saw, the two women sighed. Emma joked "What day is it now?" Linh turned to the other woman "Who are you?" Emma turned to the woman "Huh? What?" The Chinese woman squinted her eyes "I mean, it looks like we'll be here for a while so we may as well talk about something." Emma looked down "Emilie Alomar, former member of the B.S.A.A. It's where I met...him." The pale woman turned her head "You mean your fiancée?" Emma nodded "Yep. I joined at eighteen and turned in my gun at nineteen. Three years ago my sister Sheva killed a man named Albert Wesker with the help of her partner." Linh cocked her head to the right "Ahhh, so that was your sister who killed him?" The small woman nodded, "Pretty much and everyone expected me to live up to that..." The small woman sighed "It weighed too heavy and I resigned." The taller woman turned her head back "You aint gonna start crying are you?" Emma sucked it up "Of course not." The Chinese woman lowered her head "Listen, Emilie...I haven't been completely honest with you. My name isn't Linh Zang, it's Linh Wong. Maybe you've heard of my sister, Ada Wong. Twins to be exact. She hates me, and I hate her. Ever since birth we've been at each other's throats trying to kill one another, I won't get too far into detail, but let's just say I'm not someone she wants to mention in everyday conversation. That's why I changed my hair as well as my last name...Because walking around here, looking like that woman...could call for a death sentence." Emilie laughed "It's funny...it's funny how I'm trying to live up to my sister's legacy and you're trying to escape it." The power in the room shut down and unlocked the two women. Emma jumped down "What the?" Linh shrugged "Let's not question it." Her partner nodded. They took the guns, so the two women were weaponless. The African woman spoke "Forget weapons, we gotta get the hell outta here." The two walked down another hall attempting to be as quiet as possible. They reached a room where they saw the same man and woman strapped up back to back on the monitor. Linh grabbed the woman's arm and whispered loudly "Get down; we cannot afford to get caught." The two women peeked their heads through a window watching the duo talk to one another. Emma looked to her partner "Looks like only our room ran out of power. We can't just leave them in there, we have to help." The small woman walked to the door in between them and put her hand on the handle. Immediately afterwards an alarm sounded and the two people were unlocked from their straps. Linh looked at the woman "What the fuck did you do?" Emma shook her head "I-I dunno, I barely touched it." The Chinese woman pointed toward a door "Let's go before they see us." They ran out and the door locked behind them. There was a room with a giant lift type thing. It would lead to different rooms, but looked highly unsafe. The smaller woman began to panic "What the hell do we do now?" Linh shrugged "Hell if I know. I guess we'll do what we been doing. Wing it!" She grabbed the African woman's hand and jump onto the lift. They heard people coming toward them. "Let's keep moving Alomar." The woman nodded and followed behind "Linh we still need to find that elevator so we can get the hell outta here." She ran down the lift and her foot got caught in one of the gaps as she began to jump to the next room. Her ankle bone protruded out without breaking the skin. The crimson haired woman extended a hand to her "Give me your hand! Let me help you!" The small woman's eyes watered as reality faded and images flashed in her head.

**(Flashback)  
**The brunette man spoke "Be careful Emi." The woman shot a mean look in the man's direction "My name is Emilie, and i'd like to keep it on a last name basis if you can't get that right. Got it Nivans?" He'd stop in his tracks "You always this cold?" A loud noise echoed through the room. The duo drew their guns as the woman replied "Look, I'm just here to do my job. Don't think that just because I'm new I need your help." There was a man inside sitting in a dusty corner of the room. The woman lowered her gun and walked over the man "Excuse me sir, are you okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped on the woman. His face was disfigured and he had some type of strange parasite crawling out of his mouth getting ready to cover her face. The woman struggled as her arms were pinned to the ground. Her partner ran over and kicked the man. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away before firing a bullet into the man's head. Emma stood up and dusted herself off. "You okay rookie?" Piers said with almost a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes as she walked toward the man "Look, that was a mere isolated inc-" Her words faded as the floor collapsed beneath them. The small woman clung to her partner's vest as the two fell though two stories. She fell on top of the man as his back slammed hard onto the ground. She was still clinging to his vest as the two were on the ground. His arms were wrapped around his waist and her face was buried in his chest. She peeked her head up and they were in a brightly lit white laboratory. There was no one in sight. There were tanks filled with experiments; some of them were animals and others were filled with humans-like creatures. She felt his arms around her and removed them. Her face flushed a bit as she stood up from the man. She grabbed her gun and quickly walked away from him. He grabbed his gun as well and looked around the facility. Everything was labeled Tricell. The African woman spoke "Tricell? I thought they went down months ago." The experiments pounded on the glasses of their individual tanks. The man noticed the woman's leg was hurt from the fall. He knew she'd get mad if he pointed it out, but he was too worried to let it go. "Alomar, your leg?" She scoffed as he mentioned it "What of it? It's a scratch, no reason to get your panties in a bunch." He rolled his eyes as he already knew she would fake like she was okay. The brunette grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her "I'm done with your bitching already. You never let anyone help you, why? Is it because you feel you need live up to your sister's legacy? Huh? You're gonna die if you keep acting lik-" The small woman slapped the man in his face "Maybe dying isn't so bad if it means I won't have to tolerate being around the likes of you. I don't need help from anyone, ESPECIALLY not you Nivans."

**(Present)**  
She grabbed her partner's hand and reached the next room "I guess he was right." Linh carried the small woman on her back "Shit, you can't walk at all can you?" Emma shook her head "Nope." The taller woman ran around looking for another room to enter. She made her way back to the entrance she just came from. "Alright Alomar, I gotta climb up. You need to trust me." Emma nodded and held onto her partner with all her strength. The crimson haired woman stopped "If there is one thing I learned from my sister, it's this. Hold on" She pulled a grapple gun from her gown and pulled them both up to the highest level. The walls began to shake and it seemed like the facility was going to crumble. An alarm sounded "Shit Linh, I dunno if we're gonna make it." The ginger set her partner down in one of the rooms as they looked down. "This place is coming down Wong." Linh ripped off a piece of her gown and wrapped it tightly around Emma's ankle "Clearly we don't have very long, but we can rest for now." The women looked down and saw four people talking to each other. It was the first time they had seen actual humans besides one another. Emma yelled at the people trying to get their attention "HEY!" The red head covered her mouth "Shhh, we can't let anyone hear us." A crack sounded and the facility shook once more. A giant experiment broke out from a cocoon. It was large and very powerful. The two women watched as it fell down; Emma put her hand over her mouth and gasped "Wow!" Linh grabbed Emma's arm and put it around her neck "Alright time to go." Emma limped with her partner to another glass tunnel, the elevator they were trying to get to was now in shambles. Emilie yelled "NO! That was our way out..." The Chinese woman walked back to where the experiment broke out "Looks like we gotta back track then." She held the small woman close and grappled them to the first floor, it was all filled with water and the current swept them away. Their bodies slammed onto an iron wall; there was a ladder that led all the way up. "Alomar, think you can climb this?" The black haired woman nodded "Yeah, but you might wanna go ahead of me, I'm gonna take a while and i don't want the water to catch up to you." Linh shook her head "If you don't make it, I don't make it. We're in this together." The duo climbed the ladder and reached a door that required another code. The red head began to open it as the small woman caught her breath. The door opened and the duo rand down the long hallway. They heard escape pod's taking off and knew they would be out in no time. Emma smiled at her partner "We did it Linh." Her partner smirked a bit "Let's not get too excited yet."

The two sprinted into a dark room. A pod had just taken off right as the women came in. "Linh, think you can start up one of these bad boys?" The pale woman nodded "Roger that Em. We'll be outta here in no time." Emilie noticed an infected man sitting in the shadows of the room. The man was groaning in pain, but didn't move much, it would be best to avoid him as they had no weapons to defend themselves. The African woman looked at the escape pod "I'm coming home babe." The taller woman turned around and gave Emma thumbs up. A man's voice came from the shadows "Emi?" The African woman looked around "Emi?...Piers?" A mutated man approached her "I'm sorry. It looks like I won't be making it home." The raven haired woman put up her fists as the man got closer to her. He stepped into the light, and Emilie saw the monster that was her fiancée. The woman dropped her stance and ran over to the man, putting her hand on his warped face. "Piers...what's happening to you?" He looked down "You aren't...afraid of me?" She kissed his cheek "Of course not. Piers, I love you." A large piece of metal came down on the woman; the man put his mutated arm over her and protected her. He kept it around her and looked at her in her eyes "Emi, I don't know how you got here, but you need to leave." She shook her head "You mean WE need to leave." The tan woman's hazel eyes met his and tears poured down her cheeks. His left arm was wrapped around her waist and his right covered her body from the falling debris. Her hand was still on his face as she felt the skin bubbling and mutating beneath her hand "We're gonna get outta here, okay babe? We can fix this." He looked away from her and she'd push his face back "Look at me Piers. Back in Indi-." The man cut off her words "This isn't the same as our mission India." She pulled down his neck and kissed the man. His lips were one of the few things on his face that wasn't mutated. Linh looked at the two "Alright, I got it. Now let's get outta here." She looked at the both of them "All of us." The ceiling was coming down and the window of time to escape was rapidly closing. The African woman looked to her fiancée "Okay babe, let's go home. Together." When she said that, his eyes widened and he kissed the woman "I love you so much Emi." He grabbed her face and gave her a long kiss once more before pushing her in and locking the door. She had no idea that he already had to previously say goodbye to a comrade, so the second time around was even worse. The woman pounded on the glass "PIERS NO!" She looked into his eyes as he looked in hers. He tapped his chest "I'll always be with you.. I promise."

**(Flashback)**

Emilie put her hand on Piers' as they rode away in the rescue chopper. She put her hand over her leg, it healed nicely but there was an unforgiving scar that stretched from her inner thigh to her knee. "I hate this." The brunette man put his hand over it and kissed her cheek "I'd rather you have this scar than not come home." The tiny woman looked up at the man "Piers...thank you so much, without you i'd be..." He leaned in and kissed her "I'd be damned if I would let you die." She hugged the man "Promise you'll always be with me..." He nodded and put his hand on her head bringing her close to his chest "I promise you Emi, always."

**(Present)**

The pod took off and Emilie dropped to her knees. Linh put an arm around the woman "I'm really sorry Em." The Chinese woman looked though the window and saw the same giant experiment swim past them. There was a shot of electricity that followed it. The small woman stood up and looked out the window. She saw the electricity followed by the destruction of the facility. "He could have been saved Linh. He saved me three years ago and I couldn't do the same." The pale woman turned Emma to face her "Stop it, okay? Stop it! Don't do that to yourself. There was nothing you could do and you know it." Linh hugged her partner as the two waited for this ride to end.

The pod reached the surface and they were in the middle of the ocean. Not too far away there was another shuttle drifting away. A man climbed from the shuttle and onto a rescue chopper. The chopper made its way to the two women. Emma grabbed the rope ladder first and looked up "This scene is all too familiar." Emma sat next to the man from the other pod. She shrouded herself with one of the blankets given to her. A man walked over to her "Can I get your name please." She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes "Nivans...Emilie Nivans." A hand came into her line of vision "Chris Redfield." She shook his hand. "Piers Nivans worked under me, he was a good man." She nodded "Thank you Chris. Not just for helping Piers, but for helping Sheva as well. She told me all about you."

The woman was standing outside of some establishment. It was sunny outside. She was dressed in black pants, combat boots, and a holster under her large green jacket and white shirt. A man walked out. She stood up straight and gave him a half salute "Captain Redfield." The man nodded at her "Agent Nivans, it's good to see you again. Glad you've rejoined the B.S.A.A. we need people like you." The two shook hands and smiled at one another. Emilie smirked and walk alongside the Captain, "It's good to be back." The small woman looked back at two women leaning up against the wall. "Sheva, Agent Wong, let's go." The women saluted her; Linh nodded "Will do."

**I hope you enjoyed my story; I had a really good time writing it. I'm still undecided but it's been in the back of my mind to write a prequel. As you noticed in the story, Emilie had a few flashbacks, I'm thinking of turning that into a story so you will know a little bit more about her and how she met Piers. [[& I love writing about Piers]] Please review and tell me if you loved it or hated it. R.I.P. PIERS I LOVE YOU & I LOVE THE READERS! HAPPY READING!**


End file.
